


Sparring and Ghosts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-ghosts, GFY, Gen, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aayla and Qui-Gon watch tiny cloned Jedi learning how to fight together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> The TTMK were given names by LectorEl, the rest of the tiny cloned Jedi that have shown up so far I have given names to, mostly. (Plo's clones still don't have names.)

“They’re doing very well.” Aayla leans against a column as she watches the mixed group of younglings chasing each other around, lightsabers turned on low in a brilliant chaos of color. Her own blue coloring, Obi-Wan’s ginger hair, Stass and Adi’s dark skin, and Plo’s orange. Fourteen in all, made within a year of each other, even if they’d not met until they’d been away from Kamino for months.

“I know.” Qui-Gon has been watching them since the beginning, and she’d been less surprised than she perhaps should have been when she’d run into him the first time Bly ran into Rex. “They’ll be good for the Jedi, when there’s room to rebuild.”

It’s not time yet, both of them know it, but one day, when the Force whispers it’s time, the younglings will be ready. Aayla’s been teaching her clones what she can, since none of them hear her while they’re awake. She’s done the same for the two small Tholothian clones, though they’re more aware. Them, and their sisters who’d had to find their own way off Kamino, hiding and running. Aayla looks in on them when she can, but they’ve found someone to train them and watch over them, and she doesn’t need to keep as close an eye on them any more.

A flash of red draws her attention back to the younglings, where Erinys is leading Idis and Kore against Dral and Racin, separating themselves from the rest of the younglings. Learning to work together, to fight as a unit, and it makes Aayla smile.


End file.
